Conventionally, an art of a diesel engine in which a starter is operated following operation of a key switch is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
In some of the conventional diesel engines, when the key switch is operated from an OFF position to an ON position, operation inspection of a rack is performed. The operation inspection of the rack is that a predetermined operation is performed by the rack and whether the rack finishes the predetermined operation for a predetermined period of time or not is judged. As a result of the operation inspection of the rack, when the operation of the rack is judged to be abnormal, a control device of the diesel engine checks starting of the diesel engine by a starter.
As a cause of the judgment that the operation of the rack is abnormal, a problem is mentioned that a film of fuel or the like formed on an outer perimeter of a plunger, and as a result, the plunger is adhered and hardly to be rotated.
Accordingly, when the operation of the rack is judged to be abnormal and the starting of the diesel engine is checked, an operator removes manually the film of fuel or the like formed on the outer perimeter of the plunger.
However, it takes time and effort, whereby smooth starting of the diesel engine may be difficult.